


You want to play games?

by iamgoku



Series: Tony x Wanda AU series [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (well it's hinted at), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, He's probably thought of this, Improvised Sex Toys, Iron Man Suit Kink, Ironwitch, It's Tony, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Tony Stark, POV Wanda Maximoff, Panties, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Teasing, Tony gets her back, Vaginal Fingering, Wanda has a great ass, Wanda is a tease, Wanda speaking Sokovian, Wanda's sexy accent, and she knows it, but this is mostly porn, since the last entry was mostly plot with some suggestive tones, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Some time has passed since their initial flirtatious rendezvous in the compound bathroom, and Tony and Wanda have grown closer in more ways than one.After sending several teasing texts to the billionaire all morning, Wanda was growing bored during one of the team meetings Steve organized.Though unbeknowst to her, Tony has decided to pay back the teasing little witch in a most deserving manor. and get some enjoyment while he's at it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Series: Tony x Wanda AU series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179524
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	You want to play games?

**Author's Note:**

> So! I finally got back into writing for this series, took me awhile but here I am. 
> 
> This one is high on sexual content, I wanted to make up for the lack of it in the first entry in this series. 
> 
> I also stared another Tony related fic which is made up of standalone chapters with him with different MCU Ladies in each chapter, with a wide range of content planned. 
> 
> I do have 2 Wanda chapters planned for that story.
> 
> This series I am going to continue, I can't promise quick updates, as my muse does come and go for it, as well as one deciding factor.
> 
> I actually don't like MCU-Wanda (some of you who have read my story 'A New team (Done Right)' will already know that. 
> 
> HOWEVER, I don't mind reading MCU-Wanda stories where she actually seeks redemption for what she did, and realizes how much she fucked up (with the whole Ultron situation, fucking with the Hulk and setting him loose on Johannesburg, forced Vision through a ton of concrete floors, etc)
> 
> So this series will go onward, but if I decide to include some parts of ''Civil War" they won't be going down like the movie.... I fucking hate Steve Rogers. 
> 
> (clears throat) Now onto this oneshot, I started the basic idea ages ago, but came back to it two days ago and wasn't happy with it, so I deleted the whole chapter and started from scratch, the story below is far different from the original second oneshot idea, but I feel it's better. 
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy it, and if you're interested in more, let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Also check out the end notes for more.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .

Tony was not happy

Currently situated in his lab at the tower, he was leaning back on a chair while staring down at his phone with a sour expression on his face. The reason being the last several texts he’d received from Wanda, some with accompanying photos as she was deliberately teasing him from back at the compound, stuck there doing training drills and meetings with the others while he was at the tower in New York.

Wanda had sent him two photos earlier that morning, still clad in her (now tighter) pajamas, the first being a selfie of her sending him a flirty wink while the second had been in the bathroom as she looked into the mirror and turned, giving him a great view of her ass.

An ass that he was ready to spank till it was as red as her jacket.

More photos had been sent over the past few hours, each one only serving to get the billionaire all the more pent up.

Tony was about to leave the lab and grab some lunch, as well as find something to distract himself with when his phone lit up as he got another message, this time a video.

He almost decided on waiting till after he returned to check it, but curiosity among other feelings got the better of him and he retrieved his phone to see what Wanda had sent this time.

When he opened the message his eyes couldn’t help but widen at what he saw. 

The video started with the camera facing a wall before he saw the tell tale sign of red energy surrounding the camera which turned it around revealing Wanda. 

She was laying back with her legs spread, holding them up with her arms and showing her bare crotch and ass as she gave the camera a sultry grin.

 _“Sviđa li ti se moja guzica, Tata?”_

Tony’s grip on his phone tightened as the recording played out, his breathing growing heavier and his underwear suddenly becoming far too tight for his liking as the recording showed Wanda winking at him, his cock throbbed as he noticed her asshole wink too before the video ended. 

Placing his phone down harshly, Tony licked his lips quickly before turning around with a look of determination. 

“You want to play games? Ok, we can play games”

* * *

Wanda sat at the meeting table with a bored expression on her face, her head propped up on her right hand as she tried to feign interest in Steve’s speech/lecture. 

He’d been going on this way for over half an hour, and none of it seemed relevant or related to the upcoming mission. Glancing over at Sam she saw him occasionally nodding along, a look of admiration and reverence on his face as always when it came to Steve.

Natasha had a more reserved look as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, observing silently.

Vision had gone to stay at Stark Tower for a few days, wishing to connect better with Tony, the two of them building upon their relationship which was becoming akin to a father and their child.

Which was technically correct, Tony _was_ one of Vision’s creators and the two of them had been bonding more and more recently. 

A vibration from her jacket pocket allerted her that she had gotten a text, retrieving her phone and opening the message she saw it was from Tony and was only two words in length.

Wanda looked at the text in confusion for a few seconds before the sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to look up and see Steve having stopped his speech and was crossing his arms and giving her his _‘Captain America is disappointed in you’_ face. 

“Wanda, you should be paying attention, this meeting is important so can you put your phone away”

“Sorry Steve” she replied before rolling her eyes slightly as he turned away again, pocketing her phone once more she returned to the arduous task of trying to pay attention to Steve’s posturing. 

Several minutes passed as Wanda began to grow bored once more and glanced at the clock on the wall, wishing that time would go faster.

She was about to get up and go to the bathroom just to have an excuse to leave, when suddenly she felt something tapping on her right boot. Sliding her chair back slightly to look down, she saw something that made her eyes widen. 

It was one of Tony’s Iron Man gauntlets on the floor near her boot, as well as a small triangular drone that was hovering next to it.

Before Wanda could do anything else the gauntlet rose up off the ground via the small thrusters in the wrist joint, the metal fingers gliding up her thigh and continuing upward.

Wanda realized exactly where the gauntlet was heading.

  
~0~

Tony reclined back in his seat in his personal lab in Stark Tower, a pair of high tech sunglasses on his face which were sending him a live feed from the miniature infiltration drone, as well as a holographic duplicate of the Iron Man Gauntlet over his right hand which he was controlling remotely.

The gauntlet came from one of the suits he had stored in the compound just in case of an emergency, despite him not being a permanent resident there, and controlling it remotely was a piece of cake.

Raising a mug up to his face he took a sip, allowing a small smirk to grace his features as he put it down. 

He was going to enjoy what came next.

~0~

Wanda pushed her chair forward again now, as close to the table as she could hiding her lower body completely from view, she could feel the metal hand come to a stop on her upper thigh beneath her skirt, just inches away from her panties. 

She knew her texts would get Tony worked up, and hoped it would carry over till tomorrow when she was going to visit him at Stark Tower and he would release all his pent up frustration and give them both some great sex. 

Though she hadn’t foreseen him getting back at her like this, nor in a room surrounded by her teammates!

The gauntlet began moving once more, closing the gap and reaching her panties. Wanda kept glancing down at the table to where she knew the gauntlet was below and silently hoping it wouldn’t go any further, though she knew this was a futile wish.

~0~

Tony retained the smirk on his face as he saw Wanda’s panties through the sunglasses HUD, appearing in front of him in such high resolution quality it was as if they were really in front of his face. 

Maneuvering the glove further, Tony’s eyes zeroed in on the centre of her panty covered crotch and gingerly moved his index finger up the centre lightly, the gauntlet copying his action perfectly along the middle of her panties.

As soon as he made contact, he saw Wanda’s legs stiffen and her bare calves flex. He repeated the action again, increasing the pressure slightly and giving him a nice outline of Wanda’s covered lips.

~0~

Wanda’s hands clenched into fists as she pressed them into the table, letting out a breath from her nose as she felt the index finger of the glove running up and down her folds, the thin material of her panties the only thing separating them. 

This continued on at a slow pace for about a minute as Wanda tried to keep her breathing steady, she could feel her nipples beginning to harden under her bra as the metal finger was joined by the middle finger, the two increasing the pace of their movements and pressing in deeper, delving in past her outer folds only slightly, but it was enough to make Wanda let out a strained gasp.

She covered it quickly with a slight cough into her hand, looking around to see no one seemed to notice.

Wanda could feel the fingers stretching her panties slightly inside of her, still not going any deeper but beginning to alternate in their ascension with small circular movements.

Gripping the table with more force, she could feel herself getting more and more wet by the second. 

~0~

Tony could see through the drone that Wanda’s panties were now sporting a growing wet patch and felt a sense of accomplishment as he moved the gauntlet’s fingers back through his controls. 

Seeing her growing arousal had affected him as well, Wanda’s earlier texts had already gotten him horny, but toying with her even from so far away was only adding to that.

His pants were once again too tight for him as he reached down with his left hand and swiftly unzipped, kicking his pants off and freeing himself from his underwear, all the while keeping his eyes on the image coming through his glasses HUD.

Resuming his control of the gauntlet, Tony pinched the edge of her panties in the gloves thumb and forefinger and pushed them to the side, revealing Wanda’s moistened outer lips in full view. 

The smooth shaved labia made Tony recall the time Wanda asked him to shave her private areas, which cemented even more in Tony’s mind that she had some kind of shaving kink, like when she’d used his straight razor on him and they almost ended up doing it in the Compound bathroom. 

Though when he had shaved her, he’d also went down on her as well as toyed with her ass, which Wanda had been very grateful for.

Bringing his focus back to the present, he could see her pussy staring back at him through the HUD, her lips engorging and dripping with her arousal as her clit had begun peeking out.

Tony wished he was there in person as the sight before him made his throat once more start to dry up. Eyeing Wanda’s core like it was an oasis in an otherwise dry desert that could slake his thirst. 

Licking his lips he turned his attention back to the task at hand. 

~0~

Wanda’s hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a shocked gasp as she felt the cold metal fingers suddenly thrust inside of her. Her hand gripped her cheeks as she gritted her teeth to try and suppress the gasp, which devolved into a strangled moan.

She wasn’t able to stifle it in time, and this time Natasha turned to her just as Wanda removed her hand from her mouth.

“Are you ok?” she asked. 

Wanda quickly nodded. 

“Yes, I’m ok, just a bit of a cough”

Nodding absentmindedly, Natasha turned back to Steve who was now going over a board with several pictures on it. 

As attention was drawn from her once more, Wanda let out a shaky breath, her hands gripped the table once more as she felt the gauntlet fingers now fully inside of her. 

Her nipples were now rock hard underneath her shirt, the sensitive buds rubbing against her t-shirt, Wanda silently wished she’d worn a bra earlier. 

The fingers began thrusting in and out at a slow pace, sending a jolt up her spine as Wanda squirmed in her seat, she wasn’t sure whether or not to be cursing Tony or praising him for the pleasurable sensations spreading across her body. 

A particularly hard thrust made her once again let out another moan which she disguised as another fake cough, but the fingers kept up their pace as Wanda’s thighs quivered and shook.

Her breathing was becoming harder and harder to control as the discussion going on in the background became more and more distant to her, her earlier boredom forgotten as her body and mind were focusing on those fingers and every minute movement registering to her sensitive flesh.

Biting her lip and shuddering, Wanda wasn’t sure how much longer she could contain herself as she tried to maintain an outer air of composure when all she wanted to do was kick her chair back, spread her legs and moan out in pleasure as loudly as she pleased.

Her whole body tensed up however as she suddenly felt a new sensation she wasn’t expecting.

~0~

Tony’s smirk returned full force as he focused in on the image his HUD displayed, his right hand controlling the gauntlet pausing as he found a secondary target. 

Moving his hand around as the gauntlet copied his actions, he extended his pinkie finger further down and after a moment’s searching found what he’d been looking for.

As his finger rested on Wanda’s asshole he gave it a few soft prods before resting it against the ring of flesh firmly, adding slightly more pressure he was pleased when he saw it dilate slightly.

Wanda’s arousal had now begun leaking down past her pussy and pooling around her panties, some coating her asshole as he continued to prod at it, becoming more and more relaxed and open to his intrusive digit.

Tony’s left hand was firmly wrapped around his lubricated cock as he took in the sight through his HUD, glancing over his sunglasses once more to check the monitor of the compound and could see Wanda’s calm facade crumbling even more so.

It wouldn’t be long now.

~0~

Wanda’s body felt like it was on fire, heat travelling from her core and spreading as she could barely control herself.

Tony’s ministrations had done their job as her thighs shook and she found herself grinding back against the gauntlet’s touch, her toes clenching tightly in her boots as she squeezed her eyes shut.

It wasn’t until the tip of the finger finally breached her now relaxed anus that she couldn’t take it anymore and slid her chair back.

Standing up she caught the attention of the others present. 

“Wanda, are you ok?” Steve asked, turning back from the board.

“Yeah, you look a little flushed” Sam said with concern. 

Looking down slightly, she saw that the gauntlet was visible, nor the miniature drone, both objects were hidden by her knee length black skirt.

“I-I’m feeling a little bit under the weather,” she said, trying to keep her tone level.

“I’m going to go and lie down for a while,” she said quickly before turning and walking away from the table ignoring any replies from the others. As soon as she had left the room and was out of sight, she instantly began making her way as best she could with a metal glove still toying with her privates, to one of the Compound’s private bathrooms.

As if by fate, the closest was the same one she and Tony used previously and she quickly locked the door before stumbling over to the toilet, ripping her skirt off and sitting down on top of the seat.

As soon as she did, the drone raised up to her eye level and she gave it a light flare.

“You know, you can be a real _Šupak_ sometimes” 

_“Well, you started it baby girl, sending me all those damn texts and getting me worked up. I was merely returning the favor”_ Tony’s voice projected from the drone. 

_“Though maybe you’re right, maybe I shouldn’t keep going, you’ve been through a lot already”_ Tony said as the gauntlet began to retreat from her pussy, only for Wanda’s hand to clamp down on it and hold it in place.

“Don’t you dare!” Wanda snarled, she was far too horny at this point to be denied her release.

 _“Oh?”_ Tony said as the thumb of the gauntlet moved up and lightly ghosted over her clitoris causing Wanda to let out a loud moan and arch her back, she tried to grind against the digit only for it to retract before she could make contact.

_“Ask nicely, and I might be obliged to let you finish”_

Wanda growled lightly before closing her eyes, taking a slightly unsteady breath before opening them again a few seconds later, her expression now a mixture of lust and desperation.

“Please Daddy” she uttered. 

“I need it…”

For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly Wanda let out a pleasured cry as the gauntlet resumed it’s thrusting with added enthusiasm. The sudden wave of pleasure was a shock to her system as Wanda arched her back onto the cistern of the toilet as her hands flew to the cool metallic wall behind her trying to find some purchase. 

Kicking her legs out almost frantically as Tony continued his ministrations, thrusting into her with seemingly reckless abandon as the seat began to grow moist from her flowing arousal leaking down onto the cool ceramic surface.

“OH! F-Fuck!” Wanda cried out as her asshole was prodded once more, the finger now entering deeper and stretching her backdoor out to a greater degree, as the pinkie finger thrusted inside of her at a lesser degree Wanda’s hands flew to her breasts, kneading and squeezing them in her hand before she tended to her hardened nipples. 

Tweaking the sensitive nubs as she thrust and gyrated her hips with growing urgency Wanda began letting out short cries of pleasure. She saw her reflection in part of the wall length mirror across from her, her cheeks were flushed red and her forehead was slick with sweat, some of her dark brown hair was clinging to it as she bit her lip. 

_“Are you getting close Wanda?”_ came Tony’s voice through the drone, a sense of urgency in his tone.

“Yes, so close! Please don’t stop!” Wanda begged, her accent coming off thicker as she gyrated her hips with growing desire, her body feeling like a tightly coiled spring that was about to snap .

“Yes yes yes yes yes!” she cried out repeatedly as she felt herself on the edge.

Just as Wanda was moments away from her release, the gauntlet slowed once more, making her eyes shoot open and look around frantically.

“N-No…” she started weakly.

_“Don’t worry baby girl, I was just taking a moment to prepare for this”_

Before Wanda could ask what he meant she was assaulted with pleasure once more, her mind going numb as the gauntlet began thrusting into her with previously unmatched speed, building up before the gauntlet gave one deep thrust, penetrating both her holes deeper than before as the thumb circled her clit with the same speed. 

This proved to be the final straw that broke the camel’s back as Wanda finally achieved release, arching her back once more as she let out an ear shattering cry of pleasure, her inner walls clenching around the gauntlet’s fingers in a vice like grip as she continued to climax, the seat she was on all but drenched now as Wanda rode out her orgasm as long as she could.

By the time she was done, Wanda collapsed on the toilet, her head lolling back as her arms hung down at her side still. Her eyes were half lidded as she struggled to reclaim her breath, her chest rising and falling every second.

The gauntlet was still for a minute before slowly easing out of her holes, causing Wanda to let out another moan at the sensation of suddenly being empty, her thighs quivered at the feeling.

A few seconds passed before she heard Tony’s voice speak up.

 _“So...what have we learned today…”_ he said, his own voice out of breath.

“That...teasing you...has consequences…” Wanda replied in between breaths, bringing a hand up to wipe her brow and move some of the hair sticking to it out of her face.

_“Correct, also a secondary lesson would be I can give you earth shaking orgasms even when I’m miles away, something to remember next time”_

“Next time?” Wanda asked looking at the drone with a tired expression.

_“Oh yeah, you bet this will happen again. Just think of this as a demo of things to come, hell I might use two gauntlets next time”_

If Wanda had the energy, she would have balked at the idea. Just one gauntlet had reduced her body to pleasurable mush, there was no telling how she would handle two.

But at the same time…part of her wanted to try. 

_“Now then, how about you clean this up for me, can’t return it in this state, can we?”_

Still regaining her breath, Wanda looked to see the gauntlet now in front of her face, the index and middle finger coated in her juices.

Opening her mouth she accepted the offered digits, putting her tongue to work as she licked and suckled on them, tasting the unique blend of metal and her own essence as she bobbed her head slightly before the gauntlet moved back as she released the fingers with a light pop.

As her breathing was finally starting to return to normal, Wanda laid back on the cistern and enjoyed the cool feeling of porcelain against her skin. Opening her eyes slightly, she gave the drone a small pleased smile.

“Thank you daddy”

_“No problem, I’d suggest maybe taking a shower before heading back to your room, you look like you need it. We can continue this tomorrow when you come by the tower”_

Nodding in response, Wanda saw the gauntlet and drone fly over to the door, opening it with the glove before exiting and closing it once more, no doubt flying back to return to the rest of the suit. 

Standing up after a few more moments of peaceful rest, Wanda quickly removed the rest of her clothes and placed them and her skirt on the sink before taking off her boots. 

Once she was in the shower, she let the hot water wash away the evidence of her encounter and leaned back against the shower wall as one thought came to her mind.

She couldn’t wait till tomorrow!  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, did you like it? 
> 
> I liked writing it. 
> 
> Translations:  
> \- Sviđa li ti se moja guzica, tata? (Do you like my ass, daddy?)
> 
> \- Šupak (Asshole) 
> 
> For the Sokovian Language I chose to use Croatian. This was inspired by the author [Waywardgoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardgoose/profile) who wrote a great Wanda and Tony series of fics, which were based on a father/daughter relationship. Following AOU Tony finds himself the at first unoffical guardian of Wanda (who is a teenager in that fic), and over the course of several stories in the series grows closer to him and Pepper, with Tony eventually adopting her. 
> 
> The series was a great mix of humor, fluff, family feels, drama, angst, and believable growth. 
> 
> .....I say was, as [Waywardgoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardgoose/profile) deleted the entire series, I only discovered this recently. I don't know why they deleted the series, it was great. 
> 
> I also didn't finish the last uploaded fic (I was putting it off till later) and now I'll never know (unless anyone reading this had saved/downloaded any of them before they were deleted???)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and if you did, let me know in the comments and I'll start planning out the next oneshot.


End file.
